


Taste's Like Puppy Love

by ambercreek95



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95/pseuds/ambercreek95
Summary: fake boyfriends share a first kiss
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	Taste's Like Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored at work so have this fluffy drabble.

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon.

Craig had come over to Tweek's house after school, as he did most days since they had started fake dating 3 years ago. Tweek's parents were always at the coffee shop, so they could hang out without anyone hovering around and taking pictures, or calling them each other's "boy toy".

Craig was scrolling through Coonstagram as Tweek sat beside him, sketching in his art book. He had a sculpture assignment coming up where he had to sculpt a bust, and then paint it in the theme of a mythological god of his choosing. He had chosen to do Poseidon, and had been sketching up ideas on how to decorate the bust.

Craig tossed his phone away from him to the foot of the bed where it landed with a soft thud, drawing Tweek's attention. Before Tweek had time to react, Craig had grabbed his face and pressed his lips firmly against Tweek's.

The kiss only lasted a second, and when Craig pulled away, he licked his lips, humming to himself. Tweek gaped, floundering for a way to respond to the unexpected lip lock. Sure, Craig and him had held hands, and used silly pet names for each other to keep up the ruse over the past few years, but never anything as blatantly intimate as kissing. But even with that in mind, with the words _fake boyfriend_ flashing in his head, Tweek couldn't deny the way his heart beat wildly in his chest from the simple touch of lips.

While Tweek was still reeling, Craig leaned in once more, this kiss more gentle and less urgent than the last. It lasted a few seconds longer, but once again, when Craig pulled away, he licked his lips.

"Mmm" Craig hummed, slow smirk spreading across his face.

Tweek's bewildered gaze gave to a puzzled smile. "What?"

"It's just as I expected." Craig said, letting go of Tweek's face. 

"What is?"

"You. You taste sweet... like a mixture of coffee and powdered donuts."

Tweek laughed, grinning impishly at his friend. This time, Tweek's hand grazed Craig's cheek as he leaned in, initiating the next kiss. Without the surprise factor, Tweek could notice how soft Craig's lips felt against his own, and how he could faintly feel the bumps of Craig's braces behind them.

"Mmm," Tweek licked his lips, humming to himself. "You taste like my favourite..."

Craig looked puzzled. "Your favourite what?"

"My favourite person, obviously," Tweek laughed, cheeks flushed and eyes scrunched.

Craig grinned back at his maybe, possibly, not-so-fake-anymore boyfriend. "That was so cheesy, babe"

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Craig said, leaning closer into Tweek's personal space, "But I don't mind. I actually kind of like it."

"Oh, do you?" Tweek teased, leaning closer also.

"Mhm." Right now, all Craig wanted to do was to grab Tweek and indulge in those sugary lips some more.

And this time, when Craig leant in, Tweek met him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Tweek's art assignment was one that I had actually done back in high school, and it is still my favourite art project I've done.


End file.
